Skin may become irritated and certain skin disorders may be exacerbated by materials which accumulate on the skin, including but not limited to sebum (the fatty secretion of the sebaceous glands), sweat, make-up, and dirt, as well as residue from cosmetics and pharmaceuticals applied to the skin (collectively “skin materials”). Patients with skin disorders including but not limited to seborrhea, acne rosacea and acne vulgaris are treated with numerous solutions, lotions and creams. However, the problem of skin irritants, including but not limited to skin materials, persists even during and after use of these treatments.